


Hidden

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Bonding, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dysphoria, Lots of Angst, M/M, Misgendering, Omega Connor, Omega Gavin Reed, Omegaverse, Past Child Abuse, Talks about dysphoria, Thoughts of Suicide, Trans Gavin Reed, Transphobia, graphic descriptions of self harm, movies - Freeform, rape/noncon elements, self harm tw, self hatred, up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Omegas have limited rights, but this isn't going to stop Gavin Reed. Until his secret is found out, and he's forced to navigate his world with a new set of restrictions.





	1. Chapter 1

It was illegal for Omegas to work without an Alpha watching over them. And it was illegal for them to work in law enforcement. But that didn't matter to Gavin. 

Ever since he was a pup, he had wanted to be a cop. At first, his parents had humored his dreams, getting him his own toy cop radio and badge. His older brother, while annoyed with him, humored him enough to play along (he had mostly been too busy with his experiments and projects to pay attention to him). 

But it all changed when Gavin had presented. Because it was fine for an undefined child to play at being a cop, but a lowly Omega, meant to stay sedately in the kitchen while their Alpha took care of them, wanting to be a police officer? His parents had found that distasteful. They had found his identity distasteful as well, despising his new self and gender, and with his brother safe from them off at college, they had thrown Gavin onto the streets. 

But Gavin had refused to give up. Once he had gathered enough money for himself, he had changed his name and wiped the slate of his secondary gender clean. "Gavin Reed, Male, Beta" Read his info. No more Omega, no more female, no more Kamski staring him in the face, marring his path wherever he went. No more simpering smiles from Alphas who "just wanted to help the poor, defenseless Omega". Only cold, indifferent stares. Just how he liked it. 

He had made it into the police academy, and he had clawed steadily up the ranks until he had finally made it as a detective. 

And Gavin fucking Reed wasn't going to let something as simple as an unplanned heat get in the way of his dreams. Even if said unplanned heat meant stomach wrenching pain as he lay curled in the ratty sheets of his bed, overly large toy stuffed in his cunt to kill the ache. 

Gavin had forgotten to take his suppressants, and the one missed dose meant that everything he had created for himself was in danger of coming undone. 

Pulling himself upright, he groaned, fingers tracing over his bloated stomach. Small spurs of pain wracked through him as he grappled with the phone by his bedside. He had already called in sick to work (Fowler had given him an extremely displeased growl in response), and the incessant ringing drove into his skull like a spike. 

Opening the phone, he barked "Who the fuck is calling me?" The scratch in his voice made him wince. 

"Detective Reed? This is RK900, your partner. I was informed that you were not coming into work today. Why is that?" 

"I'm sick, you plastic fuck. Didn't they fucking tell you?" The hairs on the back of Gavin's neck rose as he struggled to suppress a needy whine. Even the barest hint of the Alpha, distorted by the phone, set Gavin on edge, his hips rocking into the bed in hopes of friction. 

"That is extremely unfortunate, Detective Reed. I will arrive at your house in five minutes with the items necessary to care for you." 

Before Gavin could protest, the line clicked off. "Fuck." He whispered into the empty room. RK900 was an alpha. An Alpha who would undoubtedly scent him upon arrival. All of Gavin's hard work would be for nothing. Unless he acted quickly. 

Applying his scent blockers, and thanking whoever listened that he was only in the first stages of his heat, he pulled on his pajama bottoms. He couldn't bare to take the toy out. 

A sharp knock rapped against the door. "Come in, you plastic fuck! I know you have a key!" Gavin yelled, voice cracking. The soft creak of the door told Gavin that RK900 had heeded his advice. The almost silent pad of footsteps stopped outside his door, and in Gavin's mind he saw the way RK900's nose crinkled. 

"I smell Omega, Detective Reed. Why?" The Alpha stepped into view. Sure enough, a small frown marred his near-perfect face.

"There was a bitch in here last night; I had a lot of fun with her!" Through the pain, he made a humping gesture with his hips. The frown on RK900's face only deepened, and Gavin fought to surpress his smirk. 

"You're only a Beta, Detective. Isn't that a bit of a waste?" From the way RK900 regarded him, head cocked like a puppy, Gavin knew he was serious. Often, he found himself the one explaining to RK900 how the world actually worked. 

"Hell no. There's no shame in having fun, is there?" His legs drew closer together, shielding between his thighs. 

"It's... pungent. She must have gone into heat..." 

"Uh, yeah. Was fucking amazing, Plastic. You should try it some time." 

Something like a snort left the android. "I would prefer to wait. I see no need to 'fool around' with an Omega that won't belong to me."

"Suit yourself." Internally, Gavin grimaced at the sentiment. "Now, are you going to give me medicine and shit? Or did you just miss me?"

"Stay still. I need to read your vitals. Then I will administer medication." 

Gavin's stomach dropped. "Hey! I can give myself the damn Advil; just hand it over." 

The android frowned. "Your heartbeat has increased, Reed. I don't like this." 

Before Gavin could protest, RK900 swiped his forehead, sticking the fingers in his mouth. Numbly, Gavin waited. In his ears, he could hear his whole world screeching to a halt. 

RK900's eyes widened, narrowing impossibly for setting on something wide and soft, as if to comfort a child. Or in his case, an Omega. "Oh Gavin, why did you ever try to hide this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first- TRIGGER WARNING for some transphobia and Misgendering in this chapter (That cis bullshit). Anyways, thank y'all SO MUCH for the wonderful feedback! It inspires me so well when I write :). I hope you enjoy this chapter (I know poor Gavin won't) and don't hesitate to leave any thoughts/feedback in the comments.

"What are you going to do?" Despite the terror filling his system, Gavin's voice remained hard. There were only a few outcomes for his situation. RK900 could rape and claim him as his own, since Gavin existed outside of the system in his current status, and despite the protections in place for Omegas, no one really cared if a particularly uppity one like himself was raped into submission. Or, his partner could turn him over to the authorities and have them sort him out. 

From the look in RK's eyes, soft and sad and so fucking infantilizing, Gavin knew there was no way in hell that he'd be allowed to just exist as he did before. Still, as something desperate clawed at the back of his throat, he had to try to convince him. They were partners, after all. Partners trusted each other. 

"Now that you know that I'm not sick, I'll be perfectly fine to be left by myself. Just, uh, shut the door tightly on the way out, will ya? Don't want any more unmated Alphas getting in here, haha!" He used his best light chuckle.

RK only frowned, LED burning yellow before he reached out to pet Gavin. Despite how much he despised the gesture, Gavin found himself melting into the touch. Comforting pheromones radiated from the android.

"You must be very scared, Gavin. You have been alone for so long, having to hide yourself from any scary Alpha that wants to hurt you. But you don't have to hide now, little one. After we get you dressed in something nice and warm, I'll take you to the Omega distribution center." A comforting rumble entered his tone. But all Gavin felt was sick. A cold, creeping sick. Because now, he was back home, young and vulnerable and so fucking disappointed as he stared fully into the eyes of his parents, parents whose voices whispered in that special speaking-to-a-silly-Omega tone whenever they deigned to acknowledge him. Rk900, his partner, his friend, saw him as nothing more than a silly, scared child in need of direction.

"I fucking hate you, you plastic piece of shit!" Tears had started to gather at the corners of Gavin's eyes, and RK flinched back. Still, the goddamn android shuffled forward, hands put up placatingly as his pheromones caused traitorous reactions in Gavin's body. 

Still, Gavin resisted. "Get the fuck away from me! GET AWAY!" Hitting a peircing high note, Gavin scrambled to the edge of the bed, chest heaving and limbs shaking as he scrambled to the floor. His back hit the wall, and Gavin sobbed.

RK900 stood over him. "Little one, Gavin. Please, just let me take care of you!"

"Fuck off!!" His breath was uneven, dangerously uneven. Black clouded at the edge of his vision.

RK900 edged closer, hands curled into claws. The lack of the distance between them smothered Gavin. 

He was choking. Gasping on the lack of air, fucking shaking and trembling like the fucking child RK now thought he was, and oh fucking god why couldn't he breathe!? 

\------------------------------------------

Gavin awoke to the gentle brush of fingers in his hair. He felt warm, safe. Better than he had in a long, long time. Breathing in deeply, he paused. It smelled comforting, like RK and milk and warmth. But it wasn't home. 

All at once, his memories rushed back. 

"Shh, shh, little one. There's nothing to worry about." Something rough and wet dragged across his hair, and with a shiver Gavin realized it was the android's tongue. Usually, it was a gesture reserved for family.

"Where the FUCK are we?" Gavin growled, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. Around them was a room, painted in soft pastels. A waiting room. Plush chairs lined the walls, with wooden tables piled high with coloring books and bright stuffed animals. None of the usual, comforting glass that made up the police station. Only stuffy sterility. 

"The Omega center, sweetheart." Gavin growled at the nickname, but the lingering affects of his panic attack stopped him from pressing further. 

RK900 continued as if not having heard him. "After I ascertained that you fainted from stress and were in no imminent danger, I took you here to sort out your custody and have you registered into the system." 

Gavin grunted in acknowledgment, otherwise refusing to address the android until they were escorted into the main office. 

A large, bony Beta sat at a toy-strewn desk, cold blue eyes peering from behind thick, black glasses. Something close to a matronly smile sat on her face. "Hello, Mister..." She stared at the android in question. Gavin grimaced, not surprised at being ignored.

"RK900, Ma'am." He smiled passively, hoisting Gavin so his face smushed against the android's chest. A large hand patted his ass awkwardly. 

"Oh. And what brings you here today?" 

"This little one." Something like fondness entered RK's voice, and Gavin fought the urge to retch. "He's documented as a Beta in his official records, but he is currently undergoing what seems to be his first heat in a very long while. I suspect suppressants have been used." 

Gavin lifted his face from RK900's chest to glare defiantly down at the Beta. She only frowned, clicking her tongue. "That is very naughty, young man. You could have hurt yourself by taking suppressants so long! How would you ever find yourself a mate to take care of you if you became unable to have heats?" 

Before Gavin could curse at the Beta, RK's fingers dug into his shoulder. Gavin stiffened; it was the same gesture his partner had used countless times before to keep him from his more rash decisions. 

The Beta didn't seem to notice his anger, turning back to the android. "We need to find out why he wasn't entered into the system upon presenting, and have him returned to his family if at all possible." Gavin's blood ran cold. The last thing he wanted was to be back with them again. 

"And what if you can't find his family? He is rather old, and they may all be dead by now." RK rubbed his back in an admittedly soothing motion. 

"We would assign him to an Alpha. The poor thing is already in heat, and if we don't have to take into account any familial wishes, he can be mated off almost immediately upon finding him a loving home willing to deal with the... unique challenges he will present. What's his name?"

"Gavin Reed." The Beta started typing into her computer, a small frown on her face. It only deepened as time passed. "There's only a birth certificates and drivers license from his childhood. Both parents are listed as deceased. Otherwise, the records are normal. Is there any reason for this that you can think of? That he'd have a blank slate, so to speak." 

RK900 hummed in thought. "He's changed his name, no doubt." 

"Oh? How do you know that?"

"He was assigned female at birth." 

The Beta's eyes narrowed, and Gavin flinched. However unkind society was to transgender Betas, the hatred and disgust that transgender Omegas faced was infinitely worse. No one liked an Omega that challenged the status quo. 

"That is troubling. We will need to inspect her then, to find out how intact she is. If any surgeries have been performed on her, rest assured that the perpetrators will be prosecuted for Omega abuse. And a name change is in order, when we find an Alpha willing to take-" 

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but his name is already Gavin." RK said it politely, but Gavin could tell from the pressure of his fingers gripping Gavin how angry he was. Still, Gavin was caught between wanting to vomit and wanting to scream. He had seen that expression many times since he was a child.

"Now, since we have acertained that Omega has no next of kin able to take him in and rehabilitate him, I propose that you give him to me." 

"I-what?" The Beta's eyes narrowed, and Gavin smirked. 

"We were partners before I discovered he was an Omega, and I know how to take care of his needs, both mentally and physically."

"You don't understand, sir. While your concern for... him" she seemed to choke on the word, "is admirable, what the Omega needs now is to be mated. Sure someone as young and promising as yourself doesn't want such a faulty Omega." 

Gavin flinched at the growl that left RK, even if it wasnt directed at him. To his mortification, more wetness seeped down his thighs, and he quickly pressed them together. "Gavin is a very good Omega, and I fully intend to make him my mate." The grip on his body remained comfortingly tight. "Now, what should I sign?" 

"We'll get them registered and see how badly your Omega was damaged, and then you can leave. We will set up a check-up in a few weeks to check on your progress." Once the Beta finished typing in his information, she led them into a small room, patting a padded table. "Set them down there." 

RK obliged, and Gavin grunted as he was finally set free. He felt numb. 

"Take your Omega's clothes off, and I will begin the inspection." Once his clothes lay on the floor, Gavin fought the urge to cover himself. His pussy felt overstuffed now, with the toy that still remained inside of him, his cunt pulsing at the feeling.

The Beta's eyes raked over him, and he felt more naked than before. Her gaze settled on his chest, and with an ugly frown she groped his left pec, prodding at the light scarring beneath it and tweaking his nipple. Gavin yelped, jerking away. 

"There has been illegal altercations made here, but at least the nipple seems to be properly sensitive. Now," her eyes dipped lower, settling on his crotch. "There is a protrusion there, but other than that, the vagina seems to be in good condition. Would you like the protrusion remo-" 

"No thank you. I quite like him how he is. Will that be all?" RK cut in coolly. 

The Beta nodded, eyes still narrowed. "You may leave now. But, be sure to schedule an appointment for your Omega with a proper doctor." She patted Gavin once on his head before leaving. 

RK900 sighed as if to himself, before helping Gavin back into his clothes. "Gavin. I want you to know, that what she said, to you, that..." Gavin didn't look at him, only staring at the floor as he tried not to cry. RK hoisted him into his arms. "I wouldn't change anything about you, Gavin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you So Mucj for all of the comments (I love reading them <3). Just a warning, there's a TRIGGER WARNING here for some forced sexual touching, but no rape

Gavin grunted as RK900 unceremoniously dumped him onto the bed. For the duration of the car ride over, Gavin had been stared out the passenger side window as the streets sped by. Anything would have been better than being stuck in that car. 

"How are you feeling?" The android hummed. He was absentminded, not really acknowledging him so much as staring right through him, through his personhood. Like he was nothing more than a possession. 

"Fuck off." Gavin grunted.

"That's not appro-" The android shook his head, like a big fucking dog dislodging its ears of water. "Fine." 

Strong, artificially warm hands grabbed at Gavin's shirt, pulling it over his head. Gavin blinked but didn't resist. 

For a moment, RK stared at his chest, eyes flickering over his body. "You are a very attractive man, Gavin." 

Gavin whined in discomfort. "Are you done now, pervert?"

"No. I meant what I said; I fully intend to make you my mate. It would be most prudent to do that now, while you are in your heat, as we will need to go to the Detroit Police Department for you to collect your belongings and make your goodbyes-" 

"What the FUCK did you say you were gonna do?"

"I said that we will go to the Detroit Police Department-" 

"No dipshit, what the fuck did you say about mating me?" Something ugly and primal and scared clawed at the back of Gavin's throat, and it was all he could do to remind himself to take nice deep breaths to stay conscious. 

Mating was bad. Very bad. It was being bonded to the plastic asshole forever and ever and popping out children like some fucking breeding machine. And the worst part was that he had wanted it, when he was lonely and needy and he couldn't shake how good it had felt when RK's hands wrapped around his waist, holding him back, or the soft squeeze of the gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder (that should have been between his legs, caressing him). 

He wouldn't have hated if the goddamn android had mated him before. But now, an eternity of being coddled and treated like a child made him sick. 

"I intend to knot you and form a mating bond. If it is the thought of being impregnated that worries you, know that unless I receive certain modifications, I am physically incapable of that. We will do that when you are ready."

Gavin growled, crossing his legs and looking away. "Fuck off. Just fucking fuck off." 

A long sigh escaped from the android. "Please do not use such language. It is unbecoming of someone such as yourself."

"What the fucking FUCK does that mean? Am I too childish, too fucking DAINTY to say fuck?"

"Swearing is crude. It is uncouth. I wish for you to be better than that." 

"Well Fuck. You." Gavin shook. His fingers clawed deeply into his arms, still unable to look up into RK900's undoubtably patronizing face. Because he was back home now, his mother clucking her tongue in disdain as Gavin cursed at the newly formed stain in his sweater. "How unladylike. What a sorry excuse for an Omega." Gavin wanted to scream. 

Soft, gentle hands cupped his face, forcing him to look upwards into too-kind eyes. "Gavin... Sweetie. I-"

"You didn't mind me swearing when you thought I was a Beta." His stomach clenched at how small he sounded. Powerless. He felt powerless. Like the tiny, disappointed child that everyone thought him to be.

"I-" RK900 faltered, and as Gavin stole a peek up at him, he saw hesitation. "It's dirty for an Omega to talk like that, alright? And like it or not, you're an Omega, Gavin. My Omega. I would prefer you to at least try to behave." His face hardened then, and Gavin wanted to vomit. 

"I hate you." He whispered, hiding his face in his arms. 

"You don't mean that." Strong hands tugged at his pants, until they were around his knees and then pooled in a heap on his bed. Soft fingers pulled away his boxers, and Gavin hissed as cool air swished over his heated skin. 

"You need me to do this." The android purred, one lone finger tracing along the inside of his thigh until it met the plump rise before his opening. Gavin froze. 

"It will feel good, I promise. I just need to remove your toy first." The fingers closed around the front of the plastic device, preparing to grab on before pulling. 

Gavin kicked hard at the android's chest. He knew it was useless, knew he was far weaker than the android would ever be, but even as fear racked his veins he knew he couldn't just submit. 

RK900 blinked in confusion. "Gavin? Baby?" He looked hurt. Good, Gavin thought. 

"I don't want you to mate with me. I don't fucking want this!" 

"But... why not?" 

"I'm not ready, ok?" His voice was teary and torn and he hoped that RK900 would listen. That for once in the time since he had been found out as an Omega, his partner would care about his wellbeing. "I'm scared. I don't want to give my life away to someone who treats me like a child, to someone who doesn't respect my wishes. Please, if you love me, won't you give me that?" He widens his glistening eyes as he stares pleadingly into RK's face. 

For a long moment, RK stays silent, his expression screwed in pain. "I- Alright. Gavin. I won't mate with you until you want it." Strong hands pulled him close, rubbing his back. 

"Thank you." Gavin breathed. "Thank you so much." 

His partner nodded, burrowing his face into his hair. "Although, I will still need to scent you. It's not binding, of course, but it will keep any interested Alphas away from you when I bring you to pick up your belongings at the station." 

"Do we have to do that?" The thought of his coworkers seeing him formed a pit in his stomach. 

"I thought you would enjoy it. Besides, it will enable you to say your goodbyes." 

"I'll see them again." His face twisted resolutely. 

"Fine. You will. But please, may I scent you?" 

Gavin's face twisted, but he nodded, letting his neck show for use. 

"Thank you." A warm tongue lapped at the scent gland, brushing over it in long, soothing strokes. Wet leaked from Gavin, and he clenched his thighs. "I think that should be enough, for a little visit. Let us get you dressed." 

He propped Gavin upright as he set about rummaging through Gavin's closet, and a question came to Gavin's mind. "Where will you make me live?" It was customary for Omegas to move in with their Alphas, even if it meant downgrading their living conditions. The last thing Gavin wanted was to leave the tiny little house he had struggled to save for. 

"You don't want to leave your house, correct?" RK900's voice felt decidedly soft. 

"No I do not." 

"Then we can stay here. Won't that be nice..." The android refocused on his task. 

When he straightened up from the closet, Gavin groaned. A large, baby blue sweatshirt hung in his hand. Gavin suddenly regretted buying it in the early stages of his transition. Along with it were grayish-white sweatpants (a small mercy) and a worn t-shirt. 

"Why can't I just wear what I usually do?" It left him in a whine. Gavin didn't care; he did not want to be humiliated further in front of his peers. 

"Because what you usually wear is appalling. I will not have you dressing like an unwanted Omega when you are wanted so very much." Hands cupped his face in what Gavin could only describe as a loving manner. He fought the urge to jerk away. Ignoring the fact that for most of his life he was unwanted, he met RK's eyes. 

"Fuck off. The way I dress makes me feel comfortable in my own goddamn skin, alright? I'm not fucking changing it for your feelings." 

The hands squeezes his face once. "Fine, Gavin. Fine. But... please, if you don't want to wear the sweatshirt, will you at least wear my jacket?" 

Gavin snorted. "Whatever. Sure. But it better be warm."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus in updates- I have had a Lot of work to do this summer. Anyways, we have another TRIGGER WARNING (Bc nothing goes right for Gavvy, I'm afraid)  
> So, if you're bothered by self harm and attempted suicide, this chapter gets pretty fucking graphic. Please, leave any comments or feedback down below! I love to hear from y'all

The drive to the DPD was silent like before. But, Gavin felt something building inside of himself. 

When they arrived, RK put his jacket around him. The sleeves had to be folded up several times, and Gavin felt like he was drowning in the fabric. "You look cute!" RK beamed, ruffling his hair. Gavin ignored him, ignored the sick feeling building in his stomach, before striding towards their destination.

The ride up in the elevator hung heavy with silence. Gavin felt his stomach drop as the doors slid open, felt something hot and wet gather in the back of his throat. He was back in familiar territory now, in a place that had finally set him at ease, but now all he could focus on was the cramping pain in his stomach. For years, he had fought long and hard for the respect of the people who he called his colleagues. But now, they would see him as just a lowly Omega. 

Of course, it wasn't the first time someone had been demoted like him. Connor had been an Omega. A strong and capable Omega that had filled him with envy, but once androids were recognized as people, however strong or capable Connor was meant little in the eyes of the law. Last Gavin had heard, Connor had been mated to Hank and turned into some sick sort of house android. Just the thought of it made Gavin shudder. 

"Come on, Gavin; you don't want to take too long, do you?" RK900 tutted, gently dragging him down the hallway towards the precinct. Gavin let him, the sick feeling still boiling inside of him.

When he stepped through the glass door into the foyer, he knew they were looking at him. Sure, they remained studiously bent over their desks, but he felt the eyes on him.

"Please... stay with me." It came out as a hoarse whisper. He sounded like hell, but he didn't fucking care. 

"Alright. We will see Captain Fowler together with notes on your departure." 

Gavin didn't respond, simply opening the drawer of his desk and grabbing the few things that it contained. The surface was clear (it allowed for a focused work environment), but the tiny drawer contained a few personal memories. 

There was a photo of him in his police uniform, right after his graduation. An old girlfriend had taken that, but he had broken up with her not long after. The next was a cat toy, a tiny blue fish worn by years of chewing. It had belonged to the first cat he had on his own, Socks. The rest of the pictures were of him. 

Silently, he shuffled the possessions into the little black shoebox. When he stood upright, his eyes caught on Hank. The Alpha was looking at him, staring at him, and he didn't even have the decency to hide it. 

"Fuck off." Gavin grumbled, sliding deeper into the coat. RK900's metallic scent curdled his stomach further, and he tugged the collar back before he could vomit. Still, the Alpha stared at him. 

Cold blue eyes didn't look quite as cold as Gavin remembered, and his lips peeled back. "What, sad you couldn't score another cheep fuck from a silly little disgraced Omega-" 

"Gavin. Sweetie... We need to talk to Captain Fowler." If he hadn't been so numb Gavin would have had to bite back a scream at the sudden contact. From the tight grimace on the android's face he knew he held back a reprimand. 

"Whatever. Fine." Gavin averted his eyes from Hank, allowing himself to be lead like a naughty puppy into the Captain's office. 

Jeffrey Fowler sat at his desk, looking impossibly tired as he stared back at him. "Gavin. Please, have a seat." 

"No." 

Fowler blinked. "Reed-" 

"I don't fucking work here, Jeffrey, not anymore. I'm an Omega, remember? So I don't have to follow your fucking orders!" He was crying now, shaking and crying and oh god snot was pouring out of his nose. It wasn't enough that he would be kicked out of his dream job. He had to fucking humiliate himself in front of one of the only men he admired.

"900, please activate the blinds." Gavin hardly noticed as the glass around him turned opaque. 

"Gavin. Please, look at me." 

"N-noo!" A hand reached out, and when Gavin didn't shy away, it clasped his shoulder. "Son, please take a deep breath. I know how disappointing this is for you, but you need to breathe." Through his tears Gavin saw Fowler's large brown eyes crinkled in concern. Slowly, he took in a breath. 

"I hate it. I hateitIhateitIHATEIT!" He was rocking again (had he ever stopped?). 

"Gavin." The hand squeezed his shoulder tightly. Cooler hands rubbed circles in his jacket. Gavin shied away from those, allowing himself to pitch into Fowler's comforting hold. "I know, Gavin. I know. I'm sorry." Fowler's voice was impossibly soft. 

He didn't know how exactly it happened, but as he was cradled in Fowler's arms, the man's breath softly humming into his hair, he couldn't bring himself to mind. Fowler was nice, had always believed in him, had even stopped coworkers from bullying him when he had gotten wind of it. It felt nice to Gavin, that someone cared. Even if it had to be like this.

"I think we should go now." The voice cut harshly into Gavin's calm. 

"It would be for the best." Fowler nodded above him, gently pushing Gavin away. Gavin had enough dignity left not to cling to him. "But Gavin, we aren't finished here. I promise." Fowler gripped his shoulder one last time before letting go. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Gavin stared blankly at the television. RK900 had switched it to some insipid channel, one rated appropriate for Omegas to watch. Gavin didn't know how he even got it with his cable connection. The feeling from the car ride clawed at his throat, and he resisted the urge to rake his fingernails down his arm. It would make it better, but only in the short term, he reminded himself. 

Hands stroked against his back. "Do you like the show, Gavin? Do you like the animation?" 

"No. Why can't they say fuck?" He felt numb, but the thought of getting a rise out of the Alpha brought at least the beginnings of a smile to his face. 

RK900 sighed deeply from his nose. "You know that that is inappropriate, Gavin." 

"It's fucking stupid. Let the little pink bitch say fuck! I know she wants to." 

"Do you? So you have been paying attention?" The cold hands tightened both patronizingly and possessively around his waist, and for a second Gavin couldn't breathe. 

He slumped back into the android's chest and tried his best to shut out everything. It was too much. He felt numb and sick all over and he just wanted to fucking scream. An idea struck him, ugly and intrusive, but he couldn't let it go.

In the tinyest, most Omegan voice he could manage, Gavin said, "Rk? Can you let me up?" 

"Why?" The fingers tightened impulsively around him before loosening. 

"I need to use the bathroom." 

"Oh? I can help you-"

"No!" Bile climbed in his throat. "That's gross!" 

"Honey... you know it's not like that. I only want to help you." 

"No." Gavin shook his head emphatically. 

"... Fine. But call if you need anything, ok?" RK900 released him, and Gavin shakily made his way to the bathroom. He felt cold now, too cold and numb.

Gavin had been bad. Gavin had been sick and dirty and stupid and now his life had been dashed to pieces. Gavin needed to hurt. 

Just on the counter sat his razor. There were no knives in the bathroom, no relics of lapses in judgement, but the razor would work just fine. 

He shook almost too hard to hold the razor straight, but it still sliced thick and jagged into the flesh of calf. It was like when he was little and his mother forced him to shave his legs. Another testament to the feelings clawing deep and ugly inside of himself. Another testament to his weakness. 

He cut in again. And again and again. Not too big, not too deep. Just enough for the blood to streak out down his leg in ugly-pretty red rivulets. 

It was only when the sluggish flow started to dry that Gavin wanted more. It would be so easy, so goddmanded easy. He already knew how to do it, had grimly anticipated it. 

The razor rested against his wrist right as the door busted open. RK900's blue eyes splayed wide in fear. "I smelled blood and you weren't answering so I had to- Gavin." At the back of his mind, through the frozen haze of pulsing adrenaline, Gavin realized that he had never seen RK so scared. 

In just a second he was in the android's hold, soft lips pressing into him over and over. "Gavin, Gavin I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Gavvy, please don't do this." 

The razor laid on the ledge, and as Gavin let himself be held, he couldn't tell if he hadn't been quick enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the nice comments! They help keep me motivated, and i love to go back and read them :). Here is a kind of quick chapter for today, but no trigger warnings! (Except for references to self harm from last chapter).

Soft hands ran through Gavin’s hair, petting and touching and comforting him. He embraced the feeling. The last hour had been a blur of crying (both his and RK’s), and all Gavin wanted to do was rest. 

Through the blur, RK had brought him into the car and pressed him into a seat. Gavin had figured he would be taken to a hospital, or one of the wretched Omega Care Centers, but as the world came into focus, Gavin realized he was in a rather small living room. And the android touching him was not RK. 

Gavin jerked away from the hands.

“H-hey! You were doing so well a minute ago!” The voice, Connor’s voice? felt soft, soothing, and as Gavin whipped around to face an android that was indeed Connor, he saw that the face matched.

“Connor?” Gavin’s throat cracked st the effort.

“Yes, silly. Oh, you don’t really remember what happened, do you?” 

Gavin’s blank face must have given it away. “No, I can’t say that I do.” He became uncomfortably aware of the heavy bandages lacing his leg. 

"Well, Nines called us after you… you know, and he was really upset and said he didn’t know what to do, so Dad told him-”

“Dad?” 

“Hank told him-”

“You call your mate ‘Dad’? That’s gross, man.” Already, Gavin felt the sickness in his stomach returning. He had hated Hank for taking advantage of Connor before (even if he could hardly stand the kid at the best of times), but forcing him to play out his fucked up Daddy kink fantasy? That was a new low.

"Dad is not my mate!!” Bright blue splashed Connor’s face, and by the way Connor’s hands clenched tightly at his sides, he knew that the android barely kept himself from shaking. 

"Sure, kid. It’s not like that old creep took the first chance he got to fuck you. It’s not fucking consent if you don’t have any other option.” Bitterness threatened to spill from Gavin’s mouth, and he swallowed hard.

“Gavin… it’s not like that. You can smell it on me; he never even touched me! Dad knew that I would have to be mated off to someone, so he pretended to be mates with me so I wouldn’t have to leave him!” 

Gavin gave Connor a tentative sniff. He was right; Despire spending so much time in the Alpha’s house, Hank’s scent hadn’t taken to Connor like a mates would have. 

“… I’m sorry, or whatever.” Gavin grunted. 

The Omega smiled softly. “It’s fine, Gavin. I get why you’re upset; any Omega would be if they had to spend a whole day with Nines breathing down their neck.” 

“You don’t like him? Thought he was your brother…”

“Brothers suck! He thinks that just because I’m an Omega that I’m some stupid baby. He was even mad about me not wanting a mate.” 

“Well, he was pretty bad with me, too. He was fucking pissed when I kept swearing.” Gavin pushed the small part of him that reminded him of all the fun they had together aside violently. He was starting to like Connor more, now that he didn’t envy him for the respect he received, and didn’t see him as the pushover he appeared to be when it came to Hank. 

“I guess not even his precious Gavin can escape his smothering.” Connor smirked, scooting over on the couch and patting the seat beside him. It looked soft, and Gavin clambered onto it.

“So, why am I here, exactly?” 

“To recover. And to wait while Dad talks some sense into Nines.”

“What?”

“Dad’s real angry that you tried to… hurt yourself, and he wants to make Nines know how to make it right.”

“He can’t care that much. I’ve been a thorn in his ass ever since I’ve got to the DPD.” 

Connor’s nose crinkled. “And you just tried to kill yourself! Besides, I think Dad gets people who’re unpleasant once in awhile.”

“Once in a- Nevermind. So, RK took me here?”

“Yeah. Dad told him it would be best for you.” Connor inched closer, so the strange pseudo-warmth of his skin leaked into Gavin. Gavin didn’t back away.

“So no therapists? And no Omega Center?” 

“Yup! Just you and me and Dad and Nines!” 

“Joy.” 

Connor laughed. “It’s part of our epic bromance.” 

Before Gavin could answer, a knock rapped against the door. “Is it alright for me to enter?” Gavin winced at RK’s voice. It was the first time he had ever heard the android sound strained. 

Connor glanced over at Gavin. "Is it?" He mouthed. 

Gavin nodded, curling his legs tighter to himself. Thickness clogged his chest, and he picked idly at the browned bandages on his legs to stop it.

"You can come in, Nines. Just... don't startle him, ok?" 

The door creaked open, and RK peaked around the corner. Blue tracked his face, and he seemed much more timid than Gavin had ever saw before. "Gavin." His voice came out weak. 

"Hey." Gavin grunted. "You fucked up big time, huh?" 

"Yeah, I did." RK only flinched a little at the curse. As the android entered the room, Hank stepped in behind him.

"I would like to say that I am sorry, Gavin. For how I have made you feel. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." RK's soft blue eyes were puffy from crying. 

Gavin curled farther into his seat. "I think we need to talk. About everything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been awhile! Sadly, this spread out updating will probably be normal (school has started for me, after all ://). Still, reading all of your lovely comments have kept me going! Be sure to tell me what you think down below!

“Talk?” RK’s voice cracked. “I suppose that is in order.” It was the understatement of the century. 

For a moment, Gavin wanted to scream at him. But the gentle press of Connor into his side held him back. Grounded him. “You make me feel like I'm suffocating, RK. Like a child.” His nails ached to dig into the bandages on his legs. 

“I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“But you didn't think about what I wanted.” His arms crossed against his chest. “I was already safe before you had to come and ruin everything.” 

“I- I'm sorry.” RK looked lost. “I thought I was helping you. After all, you do have some… interesting ideas when it comes to your own safety.” 

“What?” The growl that left Gavin shook even himself. 

“You put yourself in danger, Gavin. You push yourself and hurt yourself and you don't even care. I… I thought this was an extension of that.” RK’s fingers steepled together as he stared down at the floor. 

“You were wrong. I'm not a child, and I know what's best for myself. I'm a fucking adult, dipshit.” Gavin was shaking. Even Connor’s soft touch did nothing to help. 

“Gavin… you're my best friend. I just wanted you to be safe.”

Something caught in Gavin’s throat. “You were my best friend, too. But I was happy, and you took that from me.” 

For a long moment, RK stared at the ground. It all felt so sick. So fucking sick. The android had been his friend, his best friend. The only one who could put up with both Gavin’s mood swings and the distance he kept him at. A sort of sick vindication overtook Gavin as he glared at his ex-partner. He had been right not to let people in. 

“Is there anything I can do, to make this better? I know it can't be fixed, and I'm sorry. But I will do everything in my power to pick up the pieces.” Blue eyes locked onto his, and even through the film of unshed tears Gavin saw the conviction burning inside of them. 

“I don't know, ok? I just don't know.”

For the first time since he had entered the room, Hank spoke. “You don't have to answer right now, Gavin. If you want, you can have some time to think things over.” 

Gavin blinked. He had almost forgotten about their audience. 

“I think that would be best. Yeah. Who’ll take me back to my place?” Gavin looked around the room for a hint of an answer. 

A sad smile greeted Gavin. “You'll be staying here with us, Gav. In your current condition, you're liable to hurt yourself.” Connor’s hand squeezed his shoulder. 

“... Oh.” It was fair, even if Gavin didn't like it. Because if he did go back, he wasn't sure if he could keep from hurting himself again. “But where will RK stay?” 

“I can stay with my father. I do not want to make you uncomfortable, Gavin.”

Gavin's brow furrowed at the mention of “father”, but he didn't press. “Thank you.” The last thing he needed was the android’s puppy eyes begging for forgiveness. 

“You can sleep on the couch down here, or in my room!” Connor piped in. 

“Uhh… I can sleep on the couch. I don't want to displace you.”

“Oh don't worry! If you slept in my room, I could sleep on Dad’s air mattress on the floor, and it'd be like a sleepover!” 

“Connor.” Hank cut in. His eyebrows raised as he gave the android a look. 

“It's fine, Hank. I guess it would be alright to have some company.” A distraction would be nice. 

“It's settled, then!” Connor nudged into him, his smile stretching from ear to ear. 

RK had looked back at the floor throughout the exchange. “I should be going then; it's getting late. When you're ready to… make a decision, feel free to call me. Or have Hank call me, if that makes you feel better.” He nodded at Gavin before leaving. 

Settling back against the couch, Gavin let out a slow breath. He felt strangely empty. Tired too, from the stress of the day. It was getting late, as RK had said. Maybe in the morning everything would make sense. 

Connor gently tugged at his arm. “Would you like to see my room? Dad will get us some dinner in a bit, and we can stay there until then.”

Gavin nodded at Connor, allowing himself to be lead from the couch. It all felt kind of hazy, as the rooms blurred past him. It made him want to throw up. 

Instead, he focused more on Connor. “So… what do you do all day?” It was the first question that popped into his mind. 

“Uhh… I like to take Sumo for his walks!”

“And Hank lets you?” Detroit could be dangerous for an unmated Omega. 

“Yeah. I can take care of myself, Gavin. The RK line is equipped with only the best combat capabilities. Besides, not every Alpha is as backwards as Nines.”

Gavin winced at the mention, and Connor backtracked. “I also like to help Dad with cases!”

“How? Omegas… we're not allowed to work in the department.”

“Oh, I don't work there. Just sometimes Dad brings stuff home for me to look at. It's not as good as it used to be, of course. But it's better than nothing. Beats working some stupid desk job at the DPD, anyways.” 

“Desk job?” Something dangerously close to hope fluttered in Gavin’s stomach. 

“Captain Fowler offered one to me, after they made me quit. Said he knew it wasn't nearly like what I had been doing, but it was the best he could do at the moment. I would've had to have an Alpha supervisor though, and I didn't want to make Hank quit his own job. And I certainly didn't want to deal with Nines breathing down my neck every day.”

“RK would've quit for you?” Gavin hadn't expected it out of the android. Maybe it was just a ploy on his part, to get better access for badgering his little brother. 

“Yeah. He's not all bad, I'll give him that. Even if he can be an overbearing dick.”

“Yeah…” 

“Anyways, here's my room!” Connor ushered Gavin inside. The room was small but neat, with a bed and enough floor space for an air mattress, as well as a nightstand and a reasonably stocked bookcase. A door, presumably leading to a closet, sat on the left wall, and a solitary window opened to the street below. All along the wall hung posters of different dog movies. 

“I… I like it. It's very cozy. That's Sumo, right?” He pointed to the largest picture spread out on the wall in a place of honor. 

“Yeah! I wanted to have one of Dad too, but he said it was weird.” Connor shrugged. “I also like to watch movies when I'm home alone.”

“I never would have guessed.” 

“Really? Because I do have a lot of posters-”

“I was being sarcastic, Connor.” Gavin raised an eyebrow. 

Connor looked crestfallen. “... Oh. I guess that was funny. Haha.” 

“... Don't worry about it.” nudging his shoulder, Gavin stepped over to the nightstand. “So, uhh, what now?” 

“Well… we could talk some more, I guess. I don't really get a lot of company, so I'm not the best equipped to entertain.”

“Oh.” Gavin hummed. He had never been much for entertaining guests, either.

A small silence stretched out, and Gavin was just about ready to start scratching at his bandages when Connor spoke. “Can… Can I ask you a personal question, Gavin?” 

“Shoot. Go ahead, I mean.” The way Connor swayed from foot to foot made Gavin’s eyes narrow. 

“Why did you hate me so much? When we first met. I didn't even do anything to you!”

Gavin blinked, crossing his arms over his chest. He had hoped Connor had forgotten. “I was angry. I guess it wasn't about you, not really. Omegas, human Omegas weren't allowed to work on the police force, but you were an Omega and no one seemed to care. Because you were competent, and they let you investigate and work and… it made me so angry. I had to hide who I was and claw tooth and nail to where I was, always terrified of being fucking found out and kicked to the bottom, while they let you just waltz in. You had everything that I wanted. But it doesn't matter. I mean, look at us. We're both the same in the end.”

“I- I'm sorry, Gavin. I never knew-”

“Don't be, kid. It's not your fault I'm a dick, and it's certainly not your fault that we're in this mess of a world together.” For a moment, he wanted to hug the kid. It would be so soft, he mused, so nice to be held. But he pushed the urge away. “I'm sorry I was a dick to you.”

“Thank you. It means a lot.”

“Does it?” Gavin's cheeks heated. 

“I thought I had done something wrong.” 

“Oh.” 

“I think it's time for dinner. We can get you situated here after.” 

Dinner passed by quickly, Gavin not feeling much like talking to Hank. Connor tried to fill the void with small talk, but after a few false starts Hank gently quieted him. Gavin appreciated it; for the time being, he needed to think. 

RK had been his best friend. He still was, maybe, in some clingy, desperate recess of Gavin’s brain. And RK had said Gavin had been his best friend too.

RK had hurt him. Everything had come crashing down. The humiliation, the torment. If RK hadn't spoken up…

But RK had been worried. Terrified, even. It all made Gavin’s head swim. 

A hand tapped on his shoulder, and Gavin jerked up. He hadn't noticed that dinner had finished. 

“You can wear some of my pajamas. They won't fit right, but they're better than Dad’s.” 

“Thank you. Really.” Before he could psych himself out of it, he reached up to grip Connor in a hug. Connor yelped in surprise but returned it fully. 

“Let's get you to bed, Gavin. I think being this tired has messed with your brain.” 

“Shut up.” Gavin laughed. 

Getting to bed was easier said than done. The thoughts from before still swirled in his brain, this time more potent with no distractions to speak of. The ceiling gazed over as he stared into it. 

“You're still awake, right?” The whisper came from the floor. Gavin didn't think to ask how he knew. 

“Yeah.”

“Couldn't sleep?”

“Obviously.”

“Wanna watch a movie?” 

How could Gavin say no to that excitement?

Sliding from the bed, he sat beside the android. Soft blue-black light filtered from the window, illuminating the floor in front of them. “I figured you might need something to take your mind off of everything.”

Gavin nodded, scooting closer until he pressed against Connor. The android already had a laptop open. “What're we watching?”

“Up! Unless you'd rather see something else…” 

“No, that's fine.” It was a movie from his childhood. He had watched it with his brother when it first came out. Things had been simpler back then. In that moment, all he wanted was to go back, to before he first presented. “I think I'd enjoy that.”

Connor grinned, pressing play and offering Gavin one of the earbuds. As the movie played, Gavin felt his eyes starting to droop. The air mattress wasn't that bad, as beds went, and the background noise of the movie served to drown out his thoughts. He felt the most peaceful that he had in a long while as he drifted off to sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Gavin woke to a knock on the door. He grumbled, pushing upright and shaking the stiffness from his neck. Maybe sleeping while watching the movie hadn't been the best idea after all. 

“Hank?” He called out. Morning fuzziness left his throat scratchy. 

“There's someone here to see you, kid.”

“Tell them to fuck off. I just got up.”

“It's Fowler. About a job. I think you should come down here.” 

“... Alright. Whatever.” Gavin stood fully. His whole body ached, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. It wouldn't be his old job, that he was sure of. But it would at least be something. The last thing Gavin wanted was to waste away in his apartment. 

Fowler sat in the kitchen, something like an apology written across his face. Gavin crossed his arms as he looked at. He hadn't bothered to get dressed in his old clothes. Hank raised an eyebrow as Gavin stalked past, but said nothing. 

“Hey.” 

“Reed.” 

“Call me Gavin. Or don't. I don't work for you anymore, remember?” 

“That's what I wanted to talk about. Sit down?” 

“No.” 

Fowler looked like he knew a lost cause when he saw one. “It's not your old job, and for that I'm sorry. There's nothing much I can do there. But it's something, and maybe it could lead to something better.” 

“I'll bite. What is it?” He tried to feign disinterest, but he knew he failed hard. 

“You can help with the records. Filing documents and such.”

“So like a secretary?”

“No. You wouldn't have to run errands for anyone, or anything like that.” Fowler smiled at him gently. 

“What's the catch?” 

“You'll need an Alpha to oversee you. I myself can't, but Hank might be willing. Otherwise, I'm sure you could find a… friend to help out.”

Gavin stared at him for a long moment. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Still, he couldn't ask that of Hank. “I'll think about it. Could I have a few days?”

“Of course. Just call when you're ready. I look forward to working with you again.” Fowler rose, offering his hand for Gavin to shake. 

Regarding it for a moment, Gavin took it. The man’s palm was warm, and he squeezed gently before letting go. 

Gavin watched him leave, his mind racing. It was a second chance. A sign. He could at least try it, for a little while. And maybe, just maybe, things could be like how they were before. 

“You ok, kid?” Hank watched him from the door, his face pinched in concern. 

“Yeah. I'm fine.” Gavin uncrossed his arms. The weight that had pressed down on his stomach from the night before had lifted. “Could I ask you something?”

“What is it?” 

“Can I borrow your phone? There's a call I need to make.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof It has really been a while huh? Well, I’m glad to finally post this next chapter, and I plan on updating this fic at least once a month from now on (no more multi-month hiatuses hopefully) Hopefully this extra long chapter can make up for the wait. As always, be sure to tell me what you think in the comments!

Gavin cradled the receiver before placing his call. RK’s personal number, the one he had given to the detective on the second week of their partnership with the amendment of “for emergencies only” (he hadn’t known androids had even had phones), had long since etched itself into his brain, but still he feigned trying to recall it, letting his fingers drum restlessly on the table as he rolled the shape of the numbers around on his tongue. 

He would give anything to be back then. All at once, he longed to shut off the phone, to feel the tap tap tap of his fingers deleting the numbers he had already (so slow it ached) typed into the screen. But Hank watched him from the doorway, his face twisted in what Gavin would have called a scowl if he hadn’t known him, and the last thing Gavin wanted to do was to humiliate himself further in front of him. He had been emasculated enough over the past day. So Gavin typed in the remaining numbers, swallowing once before hitting call. 

He didn’t have to wait long; RK picked up on the second ring. The delay was a studied effort in mimicking humans (RK had told him, when Gavin had asked in a tone that now made him cringe, that the humans found it uncanny when he picked up calls a microsecond after they had been made). Still, RK usually waited for the third to fifth ring, and the departure made Gavin’s stomach flutter. He gripped the plastic piece tighter in his palm. “Hey?”

“Hello.” The voice breathed heavily into his ear. “I assumed you would have waited longer. Does this mean-”

 

“I have a favor to ask you.” Gavin’s fingers drummed on Hank’s kitchen table. “Fowler has a job for me. A good job, at the police station. I need a supervisor though, and I was wondering if you could help me. I’m not sure how much of your old job you’d be able to do, but it would mean a lot to me if-“

“Of course I’ll do it. Helping you with this is the least of what I deserve.”

“Right.” The self-loathing in RK’s voice made Gavin cringe. “Well, I think Fowler would let me start pretty soon. Dunno when though.”

“Feel free to call me when you know when. In the meantime, I- I will stay here, so you do not have to ‘deal with me’.” 

“I… I guess that would be for the best.” Gavin slumped against the wall, staring at the patchy white of the ceiling. 

“I look forward to working with you again.” 

The phone clicked off before Gavin could reply. 

“How do you feel?” It was perhaps the most words Hank had strung together for him while they were alone together, and it made Gavin pause. How did he feel?

“Tired, I guess.” He didn’t look down from the ceiling. “And… washed out. Emotionally, I mean. Things happened fast, and everything is all fucked up now.”

“I know the feeling.”

“Do you?”

“I lost my son in a span of two hours. It’s not the same, but it fucked up my life in ways that can never be fixed.”

Gavin swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. But if you need someone to talk to…”

“Sure.” Gavin knew he wouldn’t take Hank up on the offer; the closest they had ever gotten in the office was to exchange insults. Still, some small part of him appreciated the gesture. He looked down from the ceiling, and the sight of Hank with crossed arms and an almost smile on his face drew a smile from Gavin. 

“Now, why don’t we change your bandages? They must itch something awful.” 

“Yeah, sure. Don’t want them to get infected.” 

————-

It only took two days for the paperwork to be processed, after Gavin squared things off with Fowler, but the two days stretched on forever. Two days of Gavin shambling around in Hank’s house, too on edge to think to complain about still being under house arrest. RK hadn’t come back, citing it as being too stressful for Gavin to handle. Gavin himself had almost been ready to argue when RK said the words, but the leveling look from Hank had stilled him; perhaps it wasn’t solely for Gavin’s sake that he stayed away. But after the flurry of phone calls, the activity had crawled to a near standstill. 

But now, as yellow sun broke through the blinds in Connor’s room, Gavin’s life had finally began to move forward. 

“Tell me how it is, ok?” Connor’s voice peeped up from his position on the floor. For the past few nights, he had spent his time in stasis on the air mattress. Gavin still felt a twinge of guilt over the displacement. 

“What? You wanna join me?” He tried to keep from sounding hopeful. He still had no idea how things would be with RK, especially with how he seemed to want to act like he was made of glass, and Connor had made for surprisingly pleasant company, even if he tripped over Gavin like Sumo sometimes. 

“I’m better off here. I just wanted to know what it’s like there.”

“I can-“ ‘tell you when I get back’ hovered at the edge of his lips, but with a sharp jolt he realized he’d be going to his real home after work. Accompanied by the RK900, of course. “I can call you, I guess.”

“You guess? I can come over to your house after your shift is over. If you want me to, of course!” 

A real smile tugged at Gavin’s lips. Still, the thought of going into some heartfelt declaration of platonic desire for Connor made his gut twist, so he turned it into a smirk. “You can come over my house, if RK lets you in. And if you bring me dessert. Now, did Hank ever get my jacket? He said he got what he could find of my clothes, but I don’t see it anywhere.”

“If it’s not hung up in the closet then he didn’t get it. And doesn’t Nines throw a hissy fit when you wear that?”

“It’s my own damn jacket. And how do you know that?”

Connor went silent, lips pressing together. 

“Or were you not supposed to tell me that?”

“Nines has said a lot of things about you while he’s been your partner.”

“Whipped, is he?” Gavin snorted, turning back to the closet. Hank had at least brought over some of his jeans and the solid-colored shirts that he favored, as well as two of the sports bras that must have been kicking around in the back of his dresser. Gavin snickered at the thought of the Alpha grabbing for them; he doubted Hank knew much about trans men. 

It took him little time to pull on his new clothes, comforted by the familiar scent of home.

“Nines just came downstairs, if you want to meet him now.” Connor alerted. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you tonight, ok?”

“Only if Nines lets me in, right?”

“And only if you bring dessert.” 

As Gavin descended the stairs, the slick on his palm made his hand slither down the banister. Already he could smell RK, a familiar smell not unlike soap fragrances undercut by the stench of sharp plastic. From the way the scent gathered even in the stairs, almost smothering him, Gavin knew the Alpha was nervous. 

“Hello, RK.” He let his voice carry. 

The android stood in the doorway, hands clutched inside of the pockets of his white and black jacket. His hair lay neatly combed on his head, and he shot Gavin a small, strained smile. “Hello, Gavin. Are you ready for your first day at work?” 

“Yeah, sure. And… you’re ready to go back to my place after work, right?” 

“Affirmative. I do not have much at my apartment, and I don’t need a change of clothes for a few days. That should give me long enough to move in properly.”

Gavin nodded, forcing down the unease at “move in properly”. He didn’t want to step forward, even as his legs shook in place. It felt almost like that step would finalize everything. Still, he had to; he had stayed still far too long. 

RK’s smile flickered into something almost genuine as Gavin approached. “Have you had breakfast yet? If you want, I could wait while you grab something.” 

“Yes I have, and that won’t be necessary.” He lied. He would rather get everything over with. 

RK’s car idled outside for them, and Gavin noted with no small amount of amusement that even with the keys inside of the vehicle how unlikely it would be for someone to steal it from him. Even if an android or human lacked brains enough to try to take it, RK would hunt then easily. 

“Would you like the front or the back seat? I… have some blankets in the trunk, if you’d like me to lay them out for you.”

“I’m an adult.” Somehow, his foot had decided to tap against the pavement, sending cracking echoes into the street. 

“I know. I simply- I’m sorry if I implied differently. I assumed you might still be overwhelmed and in need of a place to nest.”

Gavin sucked in a breath, staring at the ground before looking up at the android. “It’s fine. I’ll just take shotgun. I’d rather be awake for work anyways.” 

Gavin had thought he would be fine, that his nerves would disperse, but by the time they arrived at the station, he had already scratched thin lines into the thin sheen of fuzz on his jeans. Not even RK’s strangled glares had stopped him, or his offer to let Gavin man the radio. “I have to go inside, don’t I?” 

“That is correct. Unless you don’t want to work, but I suspect that you would regret that decision.” RK’s hand hovered over Gavin’s thigh. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Grabbing the hand, he played with it in his palm. The fingers were long, much longer than his own. It would have set his teeth into a growl at the reminder of his size just a few months prior, at yet another biological marker of how he didn’t measure up, but now he supposed that his own hand worked just fine. “I’m ready to go now, ok?” 

RK900 nodded, stepping out of the car and making to open Gavin’s door, but Gavin beat him to it, stepping out to glare up at the shining glass of the Detroit Police Department. “Think they’ll be happy to see me?”

“I know I would be.”

A sharp retort slid to the edge of his tongue, but Gavin swallowed it down. Their steps echoed harshly across the parking lot, and Gavin didn’t bother greeting the receptionist as he strode inside. RK followed, glancing apologetically at the android behind the desk. Gavin supposed he was sending her some “he’s just like this in the mornings” over their android mind link. 

“Fowler said I would be working with the old case files, right?” 

“Correct. You have your own desk in the file room, and I will be stationed beside you to oversee you.”

“Like an assistant, right? Cuz you’ll fetch me coffee and shit.”

The android audibly sighed. “If that is what you require to function in your working environment, then yes.”

“Well it is, so ha.” Gavin pushed forward into the records room. The department had long ago decided to stick with paper records as backups, because despite the quadruple backup on their systems, the details of every petty theft in Detroit had to survive any possible nuclear apocalypses in the future. Not that Gavin was complaining; it gave him a job in the DPD, even if it was sure to be boring as hell. 

He slumped into the little swivel chair behind his desk, turning to survey the room. Grey file cabinets towered into the distance, tracking mazes on the purple and grey carpet floors. “So uhh, we’re just filing the reports as they come in, right?”

“In theory, yes, but the DPD has been quite lax in this area for the past few months, so as of now our job is to check for any discrepancies between the physical and online copies of the reports.”

“All of them?!” 

“For the past few months, yes.” 

“Fucking- can’t you just, scan them or some shit?” 

RK’s lip twitched in amusement. “All at once? I suppose I could re-enter each document into the system one by one, but there could be discrepancies that would need to be discussed.”

Gavin sucked in a breath, tapping his fingers against the bare desk. “I guess we better get started then.” 

By the time Gavin’s lunch break rolled around, he was sick with hunger. The hours had crawled by, spent pouring endlessly over file upon file. Despite being only a few months worth of paperwork, it still mounted high enough to cramp up Gavin’s fingers from the repetitive work. Even with RK’s help, Gavin sorely needed the break. 

But as he trudged into the break room, eyes up and shoulders squared to fight off any sneers that came his way from his old co-workers, the sinking feeling in his stomach made him reconsider leaving the records room. The humiliation of seeing his old coworkers again was too much to handle. 

“Gavin.” 

Gavin‘s eyes darted up to meet Chris’s. He blinked, returning the nod before passing him. They hadn’t talked much beyond their work while Gavin had still been an officer, but Gavin’s lips still turned upwards at the acknowledgement. 

“Would you like me to get you something to eat, Gavin?” His android partner hovered over him like a worried bird. 

“Mm, sure.” Now, Gavin’s hunger didn’t press as hard on him as before, but he would be better off eating. As the android left, another detective stepped into his line of view. He was on the taller side, and as Gavin squinted his eyes up at him he realized the detective had been transferred in a little over a month ago. 

“Hello. Gavin Reed, was it?” 

“I didn’t tell you my name.”

“You’re the talk of the office. You can call me Daniels, by the way.”

“Mm. You hear to gawk at the office pariah or something?” 

Daniels blinked. “I was simply curious; I heard you got re-assigned to the records room. How’s that going? I heard it must be pretty tedious work. 

“It’s going poorly.”

“Pretty little thing like you must want something more fun to do, right?” The Detective winked at him. “You still hanging around with that android of yours?” 

“Stick your curiosity up your ass, dipshit.” Gavin flipped him off before stalking away. 

As Gavin searched for a seat, his eyes alighted on his old desk. It hadn’t been assigned to anyone yet, and the papers and files that he had been too lazy to take out on his precursory cleaning still remained. The distraction beckoned him. 

Gavin knew he shouldn’t go over, but his feet had other ideas. It stood just a little outside of the break room, and so soon Gavin’s feet bumped up against the edge. He placed his hand on the familiar surface, marveling at the texture. Each nick and scratch from years of late nights and frustrating cases leapt out at his touch. 

His fingers closed around the little black nob of his desk drawer. It felt so right in his hand that it made him shudder. He couldn’t pull away, because maybe he had missed something in his rush to save his pride, maybe some small relic of happiness still remained. When he tugged out the drawer he felt his lungs shatter. 

Years ago, so long that the sight only dredged up the memory in the moment, he had left a note for himself, tucked away in his drawer in hiding. Something that was supposed to pull him through even his darkest moments on the police force. Something that was meant to keep him going no matter what. Scribbled in bold handwriting, strokes harried yet dark on the ripped piece of paper, “Don’t forget that you made it this far” glared back at him like a taunt. 

Gavin’s breath was impossibly shallow as it shuddered in and out. His fingers shook too much to safely push back the drawer, but if he let go he knew he wouldn’t be able to grab onto it again. 

Something wrapped around his midsection, pulling him back as Gavin thrashed out. Only the soft lap of a tongue against his hair alerted him to the culprit. “RK. The fuck are you doing?” 

The hands released. “I’m sorry. You were distressed and-“ 

“Whatever.” He still felt like imploding. “Let’s get out of here.”

“We need to tell Fowler-“

“Out. Now. Please.”

“I’ll send him a message.” The android’s forehead crinkled, but he allowed Gavin to drag him out of the room. 

——————————————————

Bright blue paint and silver chrome highlights stared down at Gavin as he kicked the leg of the table between himself and his rather frazzled android. The panic attack had worn off after leaving the confines of the DPD, but it had worn hard on him, leaving him to listlessly kick at the table. 

It was the kind of restaurant that the RK900 unit detested; all fast, greasy food and not a “nutritious option” in sight. But he had still let Gavin go in, and he now sat across from Gavin with only the slightest disapproval on his face. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened back there, honey?”

Gavin’s eye twitched at “honey”, but he decided to let it go. “No.”

“But-“

“That’s a personal question, RK.” 

“We have a personal relationship.”

Gavin crossed his arms, opting to stare at the little salt and pepper shakers in the shape of rockets. RK didn’t push the issue further. 

“Are you two ready to order?” The cheery voice cut through the silence. The waitress tapped bright red nails against the little notepad in her hand, laquered lips drawn into a half-fake smile. 

“I want a burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake. Wait, chocolate and vanilla-“

RK shot the waitress a tight smile. “I’ll just have water, thank you.” He reached across to grab Gavin’s hand. Gavin jerked it away. 

When the waitress left, RK crinkled his eyes down at Gavin. “That’s a powerful amount of food that you ordered.”

“And?” 

“It’s unhealthy.” The tight-lipped smile was back, like Gavin was some naughty child trying to act out in public for attention. 

“Fuck. Off. Tincan. I’m going to eat it and enjoy it and even if I throw it all up later I won’t fucking regret it. You’re not my goddamn father.”

“But I am your mate. It hurts that you don’t take care of yourself, honey. I don’t want to smother you, but how would you like it if I hurled myself into a self-destructive spiral and refused your help?”

“We’re not mates yet, technically; we never fucked. And we’re done talking about your inability to back the hell off.” Gavin turned to face the aisle, not budging from his position, despite his partner’s protests, until the waitress returned with his food. 

She set it down on the table, quickly glancing between the two of them and their spaced out positions before leaving. 

“I think you scared her off, RK.”

“Of course, how silly of me. Why don’t you eat?”

“Thanks for your permission, dad.” Gavin grabbed the burger, stuffing it into his mouth. 

“Dad says no junk food, then.” 

The urge to whip the burger into the android’s smug face overcame him, but the thought that it was both what the android wanted and would leave him minus his burger stopped him, leaving his hands shaking in impotent rage around his sandwich. Instead, Gavin opted to stuff his face with it as fast as he could, relishing the look of horror that RK gave him between dainty sips of his water. 

“Are you done making a spectacle of yourself?” RK clasped his hands together on the table, face in a full blown frown. 

Gavin choked down the rest of his burger, fingers already grabbing at the fries. “I’m not done yet, fucker.”

When the waitress returned with the bill, it was to Gavin tipping his milkshake glass into his mouth as RK stared stonily at him, water cup still clenched between his hands. 

“We’re lovers.” RK supplied when the waitress glanced between them. 

“Good for you.” 

“That’s what he THINKS, at least.” Gavin grumbled into his glass. 

The cup between the android’s hands shattered. The waitress jumped back, brushing at her dress. “Are you alright, sir?”

RK handed her three twenties. “We need to be leaving now. I trust this is enough?”

“Y-yeah-“

The android stood, grabbing Gavin’s arm and pulling him up from the table. 

“I wasn’t finished-“

“Oh, we are quite finished here.” 

Before Gavin could protest further, the android pulled him out to the car. 

“Do I have to spank you, Gavin? So you won’t behave like a, like a fucking child in public?” His voice remained clipped, but his eyes burned. 

Gavin yanked his arm away, clutching it to himself and rubbing the wrist. He knew the RK900 must have let him break the hold, but he still saw it as some victory. “Sure. Treat me like a fucking child after fucking up my entire life. Just piss all over my dreams.”

“Piss all over- Gavin. What upset you?”

“You.” 

“Today. There was something in your desk that gave you a panic attack.”

“It wasn’t, I- it’s fucking personal, ok?!” To his dismay the words choked out like a sob. 

“Gavin…” the android’s arms opened in a silent invitation, palms out like a peace offering. 

“No. Not yet, at least.” He amended. 

“What do you need, then? Name it, and it will be yours.” His eyes were impossibly soft, voice laced with the barest hint of Alpha commanding. 

What did he want? Comfort, maybe, but not what the alpha could give him. He closed his eyes, thinking over the answer. What he really needed was understanding. His eyes blinked open, and he only cringed slightly at the sincerity on the too-tall Alpha’s face. “Right now? I need to see Connor.”


End file.
